Insert Title Here
by RINSM
Summary: It's a crossover of Yugioh, YYH, Inuyasha, and some new added characters.It's really random but through all the weirdness there is a true plot that must be solved by all our characters. Follow Rose, Iris, Nani, Sora, and May thought their weird lives.
1. Characters

Name: Rosette Emily Ture

Nickname: Rose or Rosie to annoy her

Eye color: dark blue and or emerald green

Hair color: Dark brown, almost black, goes down to middle of her back

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Song: No alternative

Birthday: November 13

Sign: Scorpio

Favorite time of year: Uh… you know, that one time…

Favorite Flower: Chrysanthemum (fun word) or maybe a Lilly of the Valley (dunno)

Favorite Food: Anything eatable

Pets: Peanut Butter the Squirrel

Favorite quote: "If life gives you lemons… make apple juice!" or "TUNAFISH!"

Year in school: Finished Early

Job: Kaiba Corp Administration (pretty damn young, too)… to smart for school

Features: Evilish, Shortish, likes to wear a simple necklace ring and bracelet as jewelry. Wears a lot of hooded sweatshirts with stupid sayings on them. Never wears socks. Usually wears a skirt and forget the shoes! 'Bout a gazillion freckle! And has a slightly sad look on her face all the time. Why? Who cares! Is really a reincarnated Egyptian priestess.

Personality: Legally insane, always hungry. Very good nature, but can have a bad temper. Good at duel monsters. She seems to be something of a ditz, but is a genius. She's sometimes soft-spoken, but if she's not talking she probably thinking up some crazy revenge scheme for those who have hurt her, or eating. She follows her heart or the multi-colored penguins in her head. Whichever comes first? Deeply in love with her boss, SHHHHHHHHH!

Story: Rose is a cheerful girl who holds a dark, horrific secret that has been her burden to carry since age 10. After her parents' death, she went to live with her closest living relative, Katsuya Jonouchi, her second cousin. (How she ended up as Iris's roommate is a long story)

She is a powerful duelist, who was taught by three people with different strategies. There is something undecidedly odd about her, but no one can ever put a finger on it. Could it possible be that when she sleeps, objects move? Or when she's scared glass breaks? That she has no shadow? That when she cries, bad things happen? This is to be determined.

She has the mysterious power to predict the future through her dreams. Also, she can go into another persons' thoughts and find out information. Although some think they know her, but not one of them do. Iris not even to the fullest.

She tends to carry around a never ending refrigerator with her. It holds all the necessary food groups.

**Name:** Iris Amelia Heart

**Nick name:** Ice

**Name meaning:** Egyptian goddesses of the Stars

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Silver, down to her knees

**Age:** 18

**Height: **5'7

**Song: **She will be loved, Hey Ya, How Do You Get that Lonely, True, I'll never tell, Drinkin' Bone, Whiskey Lullaby, and I Put Your Picture Away. Basely any song she hears.

**Birthday:** December 24

**Sign:** Capricorn

**Favorite time of year:** winter

**Favorite flower:** Rose

**Favorite food:** unknown

**Pets:** Fido

**Favorite quote:** "You're going down little Yugi, You may be the 'best in the world' but there's a new girl in town…." Or "The car can never be going TOO fast"

**Job**: Kaiba Corp. as his annoying assistant (Mokuba insisted)

**Features:** She has a galaxy tattooed on her back. She's 5"7 and wears a pair of tight black jeans, an emerald green tank that shows a little cleavage, with a chocker that has a sliver of a moon on it, two gold arm bracelets and has her belly button pierced. She wears boots with flames on them too. She always has her hair down and her ears are pierced too. She's thin and strong. Iris has full lips that are red like the rose; she has white teeth and a small slender nose. She has a seemly neck and not thick but not thin eyebrows. When she smiles she gets dimples. Wears a black or red bandanna.

**Personality:** She mostly serious but can be funny. She's good at duel monsters, and is very sensitive deep down. She likes country music and she stands up for herself and others. Her best friend, Rosette is her second cousin twice removed best friend's sister's son's daughter. She is the leader of the group, somewhat. And she knows how to put people in place. For example, taking Rosette's food makes her listen. Or whine. Whatever, but that's beside the point. She is a very unique person. She writes poems but never lets others read them; she is sometimes very to herself and helps any one she can. Gets easily drunk off root beer or beer.

**Story: **Was adopted at ten. Her best friend, Rose but is close to May, Nani, Sora, and the others. Likes Jason but is quiet about it, no one knows. Is a strong duelist and has even beaten Yugi, but hasn't gone global with it. Cares greatly about her friends and is very wild and fun but can be kinda cold. Strong willed and minded. Gets drunk easily and is crazy when she is. She has powers that not even Rose knows about. She can speak Italian, Russian, Greek, and ancient Hawaiian.

She drives a silver convertible that is VERY special. Its' trunk is HUGE, I mean that there are 16 extra seats in it, a TV, stereo, MP3 player, DVD player, computer, and refrigerator. Her glove compartment is the same but with out the cool stuff; it's mostly used for storage. Oh and the best part is that she can make her car go up to 800mph.

She is a mage of all elements. When she gets angry lightning flashes, when she's scared she makes the winds take her to water. When she wants to be a lone she'll send up a ring of flames. And when she's happy things grow.

She has a dark past witch she has never told because she is ashamed of it. She has more than just that as a secret, her unknown powers must never be found or she will die.

**Relation:** Her best friend, Rosette is her second cousin twice removed best friend's sister's son's daughter. Was adopted at 14 by her 'family'. Iris's second cousin, her best friends sister's son's daughter is Rosette.

_Name:_ Nani

_Nickname:_ Nani

_Name meaning:_ **_What?_**

_Hair color:_ bubblegum pink

_Eye color:_ Grey-blue

_Age:_ 17

_Height:_

_Song:_

_Birthday:_ May 6

_Sign:_ Taurus

_Favorite time of year:_ Spring

_Favorite flower:_ Orchid

_Favorite color: _Aqua

_Favorite food:_ butter

_Pet:_ Snake named Waldo

_Favorite Quote:_ Wonder is like the wind. I can feel it, but I can't see it.

_Job:_ Chef at a five star restaurant, shape- shifter

_Features: _Nani is about 5"7, always wearing a tie no matter what. Usually wakes up being some other animal.

_Personality:_

_Story:_

Name: May Honda

Nickname: May, Grace, Yam

Name meaning: As in the merry moth of…

Hair color: Black with blue highlights in her

Eye color: Aqua marine

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Song: Last (from Walk to Remember)

Birthday: October 8

Sign: Libra

Favorite time of year: December

Favorite flower: Daisy

Favorite food: My Pie

Pet: Snake named, Hector

Favorite Quote: Jonouchi don't touch that!

Job: Wants to be a Lawyer

Features: 

Personality:

Story: A spunky, witty girl that met Rosette through Jonouchi. She's Honda's littler sister, but acts much more independent. May has the power to any-morph. But she prefers to morph into a frog with wings. She can be slightly annoying but she'll do anything to protect her true love, Jonouchi and friends. First kiss on Halloween, he ate all her cake. She has earth power.

**Name: **Sora Rein

**Nick name: **Yukimaki

**Hair color: **Orange

**Eye color: **Brown

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'5

**Song:**

**Birthday:** December 1

**Sign: S**agittarius

**Favorite time of year:**

**Favorite flower:**

**Favorite food:**

**Pet:**

**Favorite Quote:**

**Job: **School girl and works a karaoke bar

**Features:**

**Personality:**

**Story: **Works in a karaoke bar in a cat suit, literally.

_Name: _Jason Alexander Pain

_Nick name: _Jay

_Hair color: _Dirty blond

_Eye color:_ Blue

_Age: _25

Height: 6'6

Song: Missing, In the end, Broken, True, I Put Your Picture Away.

_Birthday: _May 21

_Sign: _Gemini

_Favorite time of year: _Winter

_Favorite flower:_ Rose

_Favorite Color: _Black

_Favorite food: _Thai

_Pet: _marten named Sam

_Family: _None, he ran away from home.

_Favorite Quote: _"No Iris I can't make your car go ANY faster"

_Job: _Mechanic

_Features: _Tall, about 6'6, kinda punkish. Wears a black tank-top with black baggy pants with a black bandanna, a necklace and a few rings. Very strong, (DUHHH he's a mechanic) and always has head phones behind his ears. A barbwire tattoo circles his arm.

_Personality: _Strong willed, don't take any crap. Can be very scary, but is nice if you know him. Writes stories and poems. Loves rock music, will do just about anything for a friend. Gets into fights easily (because he doesn't like people), he's sensitive, and will stick up for friends.

_Story: _A boy with a long past. Ran away from home. Became a street fighter and drag racer after running away. Only person that knows everything about him is Iris, has been best friends with her forever, even longer than Rose. They met at the 'camp' that Iris went to. He has powers over technology, metal and tools. Jason is the only one that has witness Iris's ultimate power and lived to tell the tale. Cares and helps friends. Gets into fights easily and is strong enough to take anyone on. Once he almost beat Iris in a duel but she came back victorious.

But he beat Iris when it comes to fighting with no powers. There's not much known to him so you'll just have to see.

5


	2. Chapter 1 In the Beginning

Characters (ours): Iris, Rosette, Nani, May, Sora, Jason

YYH: Kurama, Hiei, Yuseke, Ham head, KoEnma, Jin, Yukina, Boton, Kayko

Yu-gi-oh: Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serinty, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, Mai

InuYasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesso-maru, Rin, Jaken, Hojo, Koga, Moyoga, Kirara (human), Yamie, Cady, Sammi, Amy.

Plot: Finding treasure.

World: varied. Human (past, present), demon, spirit.

Couples: Kagome & Inuyasha, Sango& Miroku, Koga & Amy, Kirara & Shippo, Yuseke & Kayko, KoEnma & Boton, Ham head & Yukina, Mai & Joey, Tea & Tristan, Duke & Serinty, Kaiba & Rose, Cady & Mokuba, Yami Yugi and Kurama

Insert Name Here 

Chapter One

In the Begin

Rosette went to the kitchen, took out the peanut butter and the cookies out. She went to sit down and opened the jar. She dipped one of the cookies in and then ate it. She chewed and swallowed. Waited two minutes then screamed. Her room mate, Iris came back and saw her friend on the floor crying.

She kneeled down and said "What's wrong?" "WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO? REDUCED FAT PEANUT BUTTER?"

Iris patted her hand, "There, there. It's okay now".

The Neighbors downstairs look up and sigh. "What now?" they asked each other with dismay.

Just then the gang walked in. Inuyasha came in with his arm around Kagome, Miroku and Sango the same way. Shippo and Kirara, Koga and Amy, Yuseke and Kayko, Ham head and Yukina, with Hiei giving him a dirty look for dating his sister. Then Mai and Joey with Tea and Duke behind them, Tristan and Serinty, Kaiba and Yamie with Mokuba and his girl friend Cady, and bringing up the rear of the couples Yami Bakura and Sammi. Then Yami Yugi and Kurama.

They all looked down at Rosette, "She saw the peanut butter, didn't she?" She looked up and said

"SO YOU'RE THE CUREL ONES!" She pointed at Joey and Tristan. They shrugged smirking. They all laughed. Iris helped Rosette up and took the food.

"No more eating so much for you."

Rosette looked hurt. "But…But…" she burst into tears. "Why? Why must you torment me darn All-Mighty Tooth Fairy? First you possess the pencil sharpener in math, then you kill my pencil, then you make me slip on the ice, then you-"

She was knocked unconscious by InuYasha.

"That takes care of THAT." He said.

Iris looked back at InuYasha, leaned back on the counter and said, "You _know_ she says that every time I confiscate her Vanilla Wafers!"

He shrugged. "It's getting annoying".

Kagome gently hit him over the head "That gives you no right to hit her". She walked over to Iris.

Rosette sat whimpering on the floor whispering "Vanilla Wafers…….So good. Bad reduced fat peanut butter…."

They all looked down at her and started laughing, Rosette started to wake up from all the noise.

"Huh? WHERE ARE MY VANILLA WAFERS!" Rosette asked, surprised. Just then Iris's dog, Fido, came in. He was a husky and had blue eyes. He came up to Rosette and licked her face. Then turned to Inuyasha and started to growl.

"Oh shut up Fido" He said. Fido only growled more then came up to Iris and barked three times. "Inuyasha translate the dog language." He sighed.

"He said I don't like Inuyasha, Why does Kagome?"

Kagome laughed. "Because he's sweet." Bark.

"Inuyasha?" "I've yelled at her to much on the show. It's not like it's my idea to put all that yelling into my script."

Bark.

"NO I CAN'T JUST CHANGE IT I'LL GET FIRIED." Bark, bark. "FINE, HATE ME TILL WE GET IT CHANGED. ASK ME IF I CARE."

Bark. "NO I DON'T CARE."

Yugi laughed… "That sounds like something Joey would do, have an argument with a dog…" Inuyasha looked at him with a death look.

"Dark Magician, Block Inuyasha" Dark Magician comes out and hits Inuyasha on the head with his staff then leaves.

'YOU'VE GAWT MAIL!' Sounded Iris's computer with a country accent. "Awww, I wanted to duel and beat Yugi AGAIN." Said Iris as she walked to her computer.

She opened her e-mail and saw an e-mail from someone she didn't know. "ROSE! HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING PEOPLE MY E-MAIL? (again?)"She shouted. Rosette looked up and said. "No. Hey, Iris, why haven't we added Sessho-maru to the story yet?" InuYasha gave Rosette a look. "Why bother to add _HIM_? And…what story?" "Well, he is sorta cute…" Rosette whispered. Iris turns back "we'll see him in the demon world with Rin, remember?" Next InuYasha shot Iris a look. "_WHAT?_" Iris winked, indicating that Rin and Fluffy were dating…again. Rosette whimpered. She didn't like that at all… her penguins told her to kill, for the millionth time, but she fought them. Entirely tiring herself and falling asleep. Again, and Kurama caught her as she fell, again.

Iris looked back at her computer, "Who the hell is ? And how the hell did they get my e-mail?" She said as she opened it.

a/n bring in real rat/penguin colored.

It read:

"ATTENTION! You do not know me but I have grave business with you. Your Uncle Figgynew has died, I am sorry to say. But we have the will to go through the will to go through. Please met me and……

In the background Rosette Yelled "RUN FOR THE DOOR LITTLE CHARACTER" They all knew that she was talking about the multi-colored penguins that ran her head.

"Did you make it this time?" They all asked her; it was quite amusing to watch her for hours talking about the penguins.

"No, I tripped and they dragged me back in. Let me try again." They all waited. "YAY! SEE YA LOSERS, NOW TO THE MAKAI, AND TO FIND A WAY TO CLOSE DOWN THE PENGUIN CASTLE FOEVER. NOOO, THE PENGUINS HAVE INTERSEPTED MY MOVEMENT. Oh, wait… I can teleport… YOUKO! Do I LOOK okay to you? I've been trapped in a PENGUIN castle for TWO WEEKS!"

Hiei raised a brow at her. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other with a look like "HOW COULD SHE KNOW AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?"

Iris said "Kick the purple ones into the ditch" She said as she continued reading.

"Please met me and bring your friend Rosette, at Sneezehead canyon resort, to receive your inheritances."


	3. Chapter 2 Next

Chapter Two

Next

Iris sat on the couch, crying. "I can't believe that Uncle Figgynew is dead." All sat around, trying to cheer her up. "it's okay-" They were interrupted by Iris sobbing loudly, and running out of the room, followed closely by Fido who was accidentally hit by the door, softly, at the tail. He yelped, but retreated farther into the room before the door fully closed. Iris then locked the door with a **click**.

Rosette looked over at her friend's computer. The screen saver was on, a floating picture darted about the screen, of a younger-looking Iris and a man and a woman.

'Who are those people? They look a little like Iris, the nose and eye color, but other than that… nothing… hn.' She let the issue drop. Rosette wiggled the mouse to see the e-mail. No date. She wrote a reply, knowing that if Iris found out she did, she'd go ballistic that 'Rosie' was replying to her e-mails.

_When?_

It was a short time before she got the reply.

_Saturday at 4_

It was just too little time to sleep.

_7_

_4_

_7_

_6_

_DEAL!_

Then Rose sighed off Iris's account and the little picture of Iris and the two strange people popped up again.


	4. Chapter 3 Afterward

Chapter Three

Afterward

After work on Friday was when Rose and Iris decided to pack to save time. Their friend Nani peaked her head through the door of the balcony.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked

"…packing….duh…." replied Iris.

Rose pulled a Dr. Pepper out of her _Never-Ending-Refrigerator© _and chugged it. She looked at its never-ending contents, confused…

"Hey! I'm out of Hot Pockets©! And how did you get out there, Nani? We're on the 5th floor."

"Uh… uh… uh… I jump high?"

"Good enough for me."

Tomorrow at **6 **they were going to Sneezehead Canyon. Rose fastened her 'Death to Jakken' button to her shirt.

Iris looked at it and said, "Where'd you get that? I want one!"

"EBay." Rose replied, then turned to Nani and said, "Hey, we're going on a little road trip tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Nani happily replied.

It was Saturday, the day of the trip. Rosette, Seto, and Mokuba sat it the back seat of Iris's silver coverable, Iris was driving and Nani sat next to her. Rose had a laptop perched on her lap, and swore loudly every time Iris made a sharp turn.

She suddenly yelled, "Iris, if we crash because of your reckless driving, I'll kill you before blood loss will! The car isn't supposed to go 700 Miles Per Hour!"

"Relax, we're only going 600."

"Don't mind me saying this," Mokuba interrupted, "But the speedometer only says 90."

"It went in a circle…"

Rose was once again silent. Nani was singing along with the radio,

_That's what girls do!_

_They keep ya guessin' the whole day through_

_Play your emotions, Push all your buttons_

_It's true_

_That's what girls do._

Rose typed louder, just to see what would happen. No one seemed to notice it… dang.

"IRIS! PODESTRIANS!" Nani shouted, then accidentally shape-shifted into a flea.

"OH STOP BUGGIN' I GOT EYES!" Iris yelled back and she swerved violently. Nani jumped on to Iris's neck for protection, then she shape-shifted into a pink weasel. Seto just stared blankly at the now pink weasel crawling around the car. Iris turned to the right and started to drive down a country road.

"Iris this isn't how you get to Sneezehead Canyon." Rose commented.

"It is...if you're takin' a detour." Iris said back, driving a little faster.

"Oh no, not the…" Nani started, now in a form of a red mouse.

"Well we can't well leave her behind if we are all going. It wouldn't be fair."

"You do remember what happened last time?" Rose asked.

"Oh so I got into five different fights, got drunk, and almost got up on the tables to dance, no big deal." Iris said.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ONE OF THOSE BOYS! I HAD TO GIVE HIM MOUTH TO MOUTH! AND YOU ALMOST BURNT DOWN THE BAR WITH YOUR FALMING HANDS WHLIE DANCING!" Nani and Rose yelled in unison.

"Chill, we're here." Iris said, as she swung into a parking space. She jumped out over the car door. Iris started to the door of the bar but the others were too stubborn to jump up over the door so she had to unlock the doors. Iris then remembered she had people in her trunk so she walked over and opened the trunk top, yelling in, "Okay, we're takin a break, time to stretch your legs."

They all clambered out and then followed Iris into the bar with a flashing neon light spelling out, "The Kitty Cat Bar". Iris walked in to hear the sound of the song, No Scrubs by TLC. A girl with orange hair and brown eyes came up to Iris dressed in a cat costume.

"So Sora they still making you dress up in that stupid cat costume?" Iris asked.

"YEP, but I don't mind." She replied.

"Well I do, no friend of mine is going in MY car dressed like….a cat." She said with disgust. Iris didn't like cats, which is why she had Fido.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused, like she normally is.

"I mean…" Iris started as the others filled in after her. "ROAD TRIP!" All of a sudden the females ("and gays such as Kurama and Yugi and Kaiba" Iris says, then smacked by Rose. "Okay not Kurama" Smack. "Okay, okay, every one I said but Kaiba, touchy").

"I've always wanted to do that." Nani said who was currently in a human form.

"So you gunna come?" May asked. (Your all wondering "Who the Hell is May, she's Joey's girlfriend in this story. I was forced to put her in)

"Do I have to sit in the trunk again?" Sora whined.

Iris had slipped past everyone and was now gone, to God-only-knows-where.

"Yes." Yugi answered for Iris, hugging Kurama's arm lovingly.

"Okay, My shift ends at 1." It was currently 12:30. Nani went out the door to Sora's nearby apartment and packed her things for her as the others ate and drank (most alcohol, but not all).


	5. Chapter 4 Comming Soon

Chapter 4

Coming Soon

At 1, they all met at Iris's car.

"Hey where's Iris?" Yami Bakura asked.

"She went off after yelling..." Serinty said.

"ROAD TRIP!" Suddenly all the females and gays shouted again.

"Yeah that." Serinty said.

"Is that her?" Duke asked, pointing off into the distance.

"I've never seen him before…" Rose said, that worrying everyone seeing as how close Rose and Iris were. Iris and the unknown guy had reached the care by now.

"Hey guys." Iris said, getting into the car the same way she had gotten out before. She popped the trunk from the little nifty button near the steering wheel, and the others started to get in. It went that Iris, Rose, Seto, Mokuba, Sora (yes now on top), Nani, and the new guy up top and the rest in the trunk.(A/N the can all fit up in the top of a five seater convertible because Nani is in a form of a small animal, we don't know what yet looks at with a suspicions expression)

"Who's the new guy, Iris?" Rose asked, getting death looks from people saying they should distract Iris from her already crazy diving and yet they weren't so cold because they also wanted to know.

"I'm Jason." He said. "I'm the one that tricked out Ice's car."

"So you're the real reason we're fearing for our lives." Nani said, her weird form crawling across his lap.

"Yep!" Jason said with what seemed pride… (Oh nooooo, not another one)

"Hey, my Driving ain't so bad." Iris said, as she swerved recklessly past another car. (no but your grammar sure is)

"Rose is scared." Rose said, "She wants to get in the trunk" The others, all but Jason, nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, the trunk, the never ending place for Fido, where is he?" Jason said takin' pride in his work yet again.

"Where he always is, in the trunk." Sora said.

Suddenly, the glove compartment sprang open, and Peanut-butter climbed our and jumped into Rose's lap. He then fell asleep.


End file.
